Lifeline
by Bakadera
Summary: Kiyomi Yui moves back to Ikebukuro after five years of being away. What will happen when she sees Shizuo again?   Shizuo/OC.  FIRST STORY.
1. Kishitani Shinra

Uh..So this is my first story. I'm new to (as in, I created my profile last week. I've been reading story since the beginning of time.) I don't have a beta yet, and I'm still finding my way around the site. I realise that this story will probably suck. So please bear with me.

Anyway, this is a story about Heiwajima Shizuo, that sexy, sexy man. It's set before the plot of Durarara, but hopefully I'll work that in. I would _really_ appreciate constructive criticism about the story. Just a forewarning, I don't know when I'm going to update or how long it will be. I tend to have trouble with tenses, so they might switch. If this happens, just tell me and I'll fix it right up. I realise that this may seem to be going a little quickly, but I just want to introduce the characters.

I'm unsure of her name right now, so I'm just using Kiyomi Shana (last, first.) Her stage name will be Kiyomi Yuka (that makes her sound like a stripper.)

**I would really appreciate some constructive criticism.**

Warning: Language, OC, maybe OOC? Boring and short chapter (it's the beginning after all!) Thoughts in _italic._

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. It makes me sad.

* * *

><p>I glared up at the sky through my dark sunglasses, a scowl coming to my face as a raindrop landed on my nose. '<em>What a great day to come back on<em>.' After five years of being away, I had finally come back to Ikebukuro. I left when I was nineteen to pursue a musical career and until now, I had been travelling around the world. I had just finished my tour around Germany and decided to come back to my home town.

'_Nothing's changed..'_ I mulled as I looked around. Ikebukuro was the same as I left it. Everything was in the same place and people still rushed around at the same fast pace.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as someone walked into me, knocking me to the floor. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Someone apologised above me, holding a hand out for me to take. Grabbing onto the hand, I pulled myself up.

"It's okay; don't worry about it," I told them. The man who helped me up rambled on but I blocked it out as I got a good look at him. His straight brown hair matched his brown eyes, which were framed by glasses. Weirdly enough, he was wearing a doctor's coat. Maybe he was a doctor..? He looked strangely familiar.

I blinked a few times when I noticed that he was staring at me. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I questioned. "I asked you what brings you to Ikebukuro. I figured that you're not from here because of your luggage," he gestured towards the bags by my feet. "Oh, I used to live here. I moved away a few years ago, but I decided to return to take a break," I shrugged. "Really? How interesting! Studies show that-" he started.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do I know you? What's your name?" I said. '_Oh my, how rude of me.' _"Kishitani Shinra," he said offering his hand. My jaw dropped open. "Shinra-kun?" I asked quietly. A confused look made its way across his face. _'Of course he's confused. A complete stranger just called him Shinra-kun.'_

"It's me! Kiyomi Yui!" I smiled.

Shinra stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Yui-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" he launched himself at me. I laughed and hugged him in return. Shinra was one of my best friends at Raijin Academy, along with Izaya and Shizuo. Yes that's right, I managed to be friends with both of them. At the same time.

Amazing, right?

"I missed you sooooooooooo much!" Shinra rubbed his cheek against mine.

"C'mon, I need to take you home and show you to Celty. She'll be so happy to see you!" He pulled my hand. "Shinra-kun, wait! I need to stay here," I hurriedly said. A pout appeared on his lips. "Whhhhhhhyy," he whined. "Because I need to get to my apartment," I explained. "But Yui-chan, we need to catch up!" He complained.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. "Here, it's my address. Come by soon, okay Shinra-kun?" I said. I picked up my luggage and got into the car that just showed up.

Waving, I climbed inside and shut the door behind me.

'_Well. What an interesting start to the day.'_

* * *

><p>Okay, chapter's over.<p>

I'm sorry for how short it is, I really am. But it's the starting chapter and I wanted to get it over and done with.

Can I please have your opinion? I would really appreciate it, because it's my first story.

I'll probably edit it at a later date.


	2. My cecum!

New chapter is up. Thanks KaitoNiiChan for the first review. This chapter is a _tiny_ bit longer, but the chapters after this will be longer. At least, they should be.

Warnings: OC, OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. If I did, there would be a **lot** more Shizuo and Izaya in it.

* * *

><p>Sighing, I collapsed onto the bed. It had taken me ages, but I <em>finally<em> finished unpacking everything. I was exhausted. Closing my eyes, I thought about the day's events. '_I can't believe that I met Shinra-kun on my first day back. That's crazy.'_

My thoughts drifted to Shizuo and a light blush dusted my cheeks. I had a _tiny_ crush on him back in high school. A frown came to my lips when I thought about him more. The five years I was away, I hadn't heard anything from him. That wouldn't be so weird, if I didn't know Kasuka.

I knew Kasuka from back in high school (thanks to Shizuo), and a few years ago we met at a party. We hit it off right away, laughing and remembering old times. Our managers allowed us to go on tour together, and ever since then, we were basically inseparable. Always at events together, always close by. The media even went as far as to label us the 'dream couple.'

I laughed a little at the thought of Kasuka in a relationship. The public thought that he was so expressive, but they didn't know the real Kasuka. That was just a front he put up. The real Kasuka was emotionless; basically the opposite of the Kasuka the public knew.

When I drifted off to sleep, my dreams were filled with smiling Kasuka's and faceless Shizuo's.

...

I was in the middle of making my breakfast when I was interrupted by a loud knocking on my door. It had been three days since I arrived in Ikebukuro. I staggered by day to the door; despite being awake from over an hour (this includes having a shower and getting ready for the day), I still felt asleep. The knocking continued, getting louder and louder.

"Ehhhh, coming," I called out. Unlocking the door, I swung it open only to be knocked back against the wall as arms were flung around me. "Yui-chaaaaaan, I missed you~!" Shinra yelled into my ear.

A hand was placed on him, pulling him back. "Don't worry Celty my love, I only have eyes for you," Shinra said as he went to wrap his eyes around Celty.

Celty jabbed her hand into his stomach before he could reach her. "Ow Celty, that was my cecum!" Shinra whined. Celty ignored him and typed something into her phone before showing it to me. "Hello Yui-san. It's been a long time," it read. "Salutations Celty-san, how have you been?" I asked her with a smile. She gave me thumbs up and gestured towards Shinra before typing. "Sorry for arriving here so early, but he dragged me here," it said.

"Don't worry about it, I was just in the middle of making my breakfast," I told her.

"We haven't had breakfast! I know! Let's go out and eat," Shinra said excitedly as he grabbed my arm and started dragging.

"Ah, wait Shinra-kin, let me just grab my bag," I said. Rushing inside, I picked up my coat and my bag and then ran back outside. After I locked the door, I turned around with a smile on my face.

"Ready!"

...

"Ahhh, so _you're _Kiyomi Yuka?" Shinra asked me. We had been talking for roughly an hour, just telling each other what we've been doing. I nodded by head, acknowledging my stage name, and took a sip of my coffee. "Amazing! I've heard your songs on the radio, but I've never actually seen any video clips. I don't really watch the television much," Shinra said, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I love your piano and violin duets," Celty typed. "Thanks Celty-san," I smiled.

Shinra went to say something but was interrupted by his phone going off. "Do you mind if I take this?" He asked us. We both shook our heads and he answered the phone.

"Oh? Again? You're bleeding? Yes, I'll help you. Now, if you could just let me take a few blood samples- Okay, okay! Fine! I'll be there in five minutes," Shinra hung up the phone.

"No need to be so angry," he muttered to himself. Celty and I both looked at him expectedly. "Our strong man has gotten himself hurt again," he announced, standing up. Celty followed suit and both of them sent me questioning looks. (Well, Shinra did. Celty can't..because she doesn't have a head.) "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Shinra said while grabbing my arm and pulling.

"W-wait Shinra-kun! Celty-san!" I protested. Both of them chose to ignore me as we walked, and I couldn't put up much of a struggle; Shinra was probably two inches taller than me.

'_Strong man?'_ I question in my head. That could only be one person.

Shizuo.

* * *

><p>Guess who will be in the next chapter! Shizuo!<p>

If things seem to be going a little bit quickly, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to introduce the characters. Maybe re-introduce is a better word? Don't worry, I already have most of the plot planned out. Or at least, I have an idea of how I want things to go.

I'm still unsure about the OC's name, so suggestions would be lovely.

If there's any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them right up.

Forewarning: there's going to be angst in it. Because I love angst. Who doesn't?


	3. Resistance is futile

Chapter 3: Resistance is futile.

A/N: Okay, let me get this straight. While she may seem like a Mary Sue right now, she isn't.  
>I hate those stories that are like "_ gazed into her wonderfully purpley purple eyes while her bubblegum pink her blew in the wind, as every man within a five mile radius was captured by her beautiful beauty." Especially when they break up canon relationships.<p>

I might go back and change it so she seems less Sue-ish. She just needs to be famous so I can work in Kasuka correctly.  
>Maybe it's the fact that she was friends with both Izaya and Shizuo? Don't worry, it's all part of the plot. She isn't going to be one of those characters that every other character falls in love with.<p>

Warning: OC, OOC, swearing (well yeah, it's Shizuo.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. If I did, there would be a whole lot of Shizaya action going on.

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

"No need to be so angry," he muttered to himself. Celty and I both looked at him expectedly. "Our strong man has gotten himself hurt again," he announced, standing up. Celty followed suit and both of them sent me questioning looks. (Well, Shinra did. Celty can't..because she doesn't have a head.) "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Shinra said while grabbing my arm and pulling.

"W-wait Shinra-kun! Celty-san!" I protested. Both of them chose to ignore me as we walked, and I couldn't put up much of a struggle; Shinra was probably two inches taller than me.

'_Strong man?'_ I question in my head. That could only be one person.

Shizuo.

End recap.

Panicking, I tried to pull myself out of Shinra's grip.

"Shinra-kun! Stop! Let me go!" I protested. Shinra and Celty turned around to look at me. "What's wrong?" Celty typed.

"I don't..I don't want to go," I mumbled. "Why?" Shinra asked. "Because I-I have to..go..do something.." I trailed off. I was never good at lying.

Celty paused for a second before typing something else, "..Is it because of Shizuo-san?"

"What? No!" I yelled, a furious blush painting my features.

"Oh Yui-chan, you're so cute~ Don't worry, Shizuo will be happy to see you," Shinra assured me. He continued dragging me and I struggled. "Resistance is futile~!" He sang. After a few moments, I gave up. Huffing, I let Shinra drag me do my doom.

**...**

"Shizuo! We're back!" Shinra announced as he skipped into the room. He had let go of my arm a few blocks back, letting me walk by myself.

I loitered behind Celty, trying to hide. "Oh my, what happened to you?" Shinra asked.

"A few punks decided to try fight me. Said they were part of some gang, called the yellow turbans or something. Fucking retards," a deep voice answered. I stepped closer to Celty.

The next few minutes were quiet (except for Shinra blathering on about something.) I was still hiding behind Celty.

"Alright done. Now then, Shizuo, you'll never guess who we found!" Shinra said excitedly. I heard footsteps approaching and Shinra appeared next to Celty. He wrapped his hands around my arm, pulling me roughly so I couldn't hide behind Celty anymore.

"It's Yui-chan! She moved back to Ikebukuro!" He said excitedly.

Silence.

More silence.

..

Even more silence.

Shizuo and I started at each other. He was sitting on the lounge with a few bandages wrapped around him. A gauze could be seen under his messy blonde hair. His brown eyes were hidden by blue sunglasses and he was wearing..a bartender suit?

"H-hello Shizuo, uh, I mean, Shizuo...san?" My nervous statement turned out to be more of a question. What was I meant to call him? I used to just call him Shizuo, but now..I'm not so sure.

Shizuo stared at me for a few more moments.

_..Awkward._

"..Hey," he eventually said.

"I bumped into Yui-chan a few days ago, and then today Celty and I had breakfast with her! Can you believe it?" Shinra said. Shizuo just nodded, still staring at me.

Celty typed something on her phone and showed it to me, "Do you mind helping me with something?"

"Oh, uh, sure!" I followed her into the kitchen, where she got out a few glasses.

"That was so..awkward," I hung my head.

"It's fine. I'm sure that Shizuo-san was just shocked to see you. It has been a few years," she typed in response. Celty poured water into all of the glasses but one, which she poured milk into.

"Would you like something to eat?" She typed.

I shook my head. "Actually, I should go. I have a meeting with my manager at two," I told her. She nodded in response and we walked back into the room.

I stood silently beside Celty as she typed out a message, "Yui-san needs to leave." Shinra read the message and flung himself towards me. "Yui-chan, you can't leave! We have so many things we need to talk about, like if you still don't like-" he was cut off by Celty jabbing his stomach.

"We'll see you soon," Celty typed. I nodded my head and gave her a quick hug. "Bye Celty-san, Shinra-kun, Shizuo-san," I said and quickly rushed out of the door.

**...**

"Afternoon Donna-san," I greeted my manager. I had met Donna four years ago in America when I was just starting off. She had been a big help and she was really sweet..even though she could be a little _too_ emotional at times. She was like a big sister to me. Her curly orange hair was out of its usual plait and was tousled by the wind as she bounced out of her seat and rushed over to me.

"Yui-san, I missed you!" She gushed as she hugged me tightly, beaming as she petted my hair. After a few minutes of mindless chatter we started to talk about business.

"I've got you booked to go on a tour at the end of May," she informed me while looking at her book, "do you have an issue with that?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have a break.." I trailed off.

"Eh? Why?" She questioned me.

"I just..We've been touring non-stop and I just want some time off. I mean, I could still perform and such, but maybe I could film it at a studio here?" I asked.

Donna paused for a moment. I could see her green eyes from behind her glasses squinting slightly as she wrinkled her nose a little bit. I smiled; she always did this was she was thinking.

"You're right; you haven't had a break in forever! You would still be releasing songs, so that would be okay!" She beamed at me.

"Oh thank you so much Donna-san! You're the best!" I hugged her tightly.

Feeling something drip onto my shoulder, I looked up and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just..y-you never hug me! It's what makes them so special! And then you say something nice like that, which is especially special because you don't usually give out compliments! You're so..so..cute..!" She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back for a few seconds before letting go.

"I need to go Donna-san. Feel free to call me if you need me, or come visit me. You're welcome any time," I told her as I waved goodbye.

"Bye Yui-san!" She yelled as she waved frantically back.

**...**

Sighing, I stood up from the park bench. I had come here a few hours ago after buying some food and I had been here ever since, just letting the world go on around me as I sat still. Checking my phone for the time, I saw that it was around five. '_I guess that I should head back,' _I thought as I slowly made my way through the park. I wasn't in any hurry.

I was lost in my own thoughts as I wandered towards my apartment, so I didn't notice the man rushing towards me before it was too late.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" He snarled as he pushed me over. I fell to the floor, glaring at the man as he ran away. I stood up, brushing the dirt of my clothes and turned around to see something big and blue flying towards me at an incredible speed.

'_A vending machine..?' _Was the only thought that I could manage before I involuntarily closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact.

After a few seconds, I realised that I wasn't going to die today because I got a vending machine in my face. Opening my eyes, I was met with a broad back.

"Simon?" I asked after I saw his clothes. They were kinda hard to miss. Simon himself was kinda hard to miss. Simon gently lowered the vending machine before he turned around to see me.

"Yui-san? You come back for sushi?" He questioned, his trademark smile on his face. I met Simon last year when I came back to Ikebukuro for a week, and after exchanging emails, we talked to each other often.

"Not today Simon-san, I promise I'll come buy some soon," I told him. That just made his smile grow even bigger. Turning around, he called out, "Shizuo-san needs to be more careful. Almost hit Yui-san."

I slowly shuffled out from behind Simon and saw Shizuo standing a few feet away. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips as he glanced at me. After a few more moments, he made a motion with his hands like he wanted me to follow him. I said bye to Simon and caught up to Shizuo, who started walking away.

"Sorry for almost hitting you," Shizuo said quietly. '_That was Shizuo?'_ I mentally facepalmed myself at the thought. '_Who else would it be! Nobody else can throw vending machines!'_

"It's alright, Simon caught it," I said. The next few moments passed in silence (which I found comfortable. It was nice being around someone who didn't feel the need to talk every second.)

Shizuo broke it when he said, "So what brings you back to Ikebukuro?"

"Well, I just recently got off tour and decided that I wanted a break. When I thought of buying a place to stay, permanently, I thought of Ikebukuro," I answered.

"You were on tour?" He asked, sounding surprised.

I nodded in conformation. "What do you do?" He questioned.

"I'm a musician," I said.

"Ah. You must enjoy it," he replied.

Now that I thought about it, I did. I loved playing instruments; I could release my emotions into the music. I wasn't stuck in an office and I didn't have to do any physical labour. The pay was great and I got to meet lots of awesome people.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at my apartment.

Wait.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked.

"Shinra told me," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh..okay. Anyway, I guess I'll see you around," I said with a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess," he replied, lighting up another cigarette.

"Bye Shizuo-san."

"Night Yui-san."

With a lazy wave of his hand, he walked off.

* * *

><p>Izaya next chapter! (Probably.) I didn't want to introduce him this chapter because then both Shizuo and Izaya would have been introduced in the same chapter.<p>

Sorry for introducing another OC, I just couldn't think of a character that was suited for the role. (Imagine Anri doing something like that.)

This chapter was longer! Woo! I plan to make them longer, I just wanted to get this chapter out because it's still one of the starting chapters.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are loved.


	4. Izaya Whorihara

A/N: The actual plot will start in a few chapters. Maybe the next one? I'm just trying to get the story started. I know, I should have done that by now, but..eh.

Warnings: OC, OOC, swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. And it makes me sad. I also don't own the name Izaya Whorihara. I wish I did. It's brilliant.

* * *

><p>I was walking through the streets of Ikebukuro, not really sure where I was going. I had done the shopping I needed to do, meaning that I had nothing to do for the rest of the day. <em>'Wow, I live a boring life. Eh. I prefer it like it is now, compared to before..'<em>

"Hey! Are you Kiyomi Yuka?" A voice asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"..Yes. Who's asking?" I questioned. The voice belonged to a boy with blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"Only your biggest fan, Masaomi Kida!" He said excitedly.

I smiled warmly at him and shook the hand that he offered.

"This is my best friend Ryugamine Mikado," he introduced, gesturing to a boy with black hair and light black eyes, "And Sonohara Anri." A girl was with them with glasses and black hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryugamine-san, Sonohara-san," I told them, bowing slightly.

"A-ah, you too," Mikado smiled. Anri just nodded her head.

"Why are you in Ikebukuro?" Kida inquired.

"I recently finished my tour, so I thought I would take a break," I answered.

"You're living in Ikebukuro?" He gasped, eyes widening.

"Yup, I just moved here," I replied.

"That's amazing! My idol is living in the same city as me!" He gushed, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure. Do you have a pen?" I asked. He patted himself down and shook his head, turning to Anri and Mikado. They shook their heads in reply.

"Oh man! I can't believe this!" Kida wailed.

"Well, if you want to, I can give you my address. You can come by any time you want," I offered.

Kida's smile was so big that I thought his face would break.

"That would be awesome!" He nearly shouted.

I smiled and told him my address while he typed it in his phone. We talked for a few more minutes before we went our separate ways. While I walked, I pondered why I so readily gave him my address. The answer came to me quickly: I needed more friends. I only knew Celty, Shinra, Simon and Shizuo. Oh, and Izaya too, but I'm not sure if that counts..  
>I shrugged; Kida seemed like a nice enough kid. Easily excitable.<p>

I continued walking around the city aimlessly, so I was surprised when I ended up at Russian Sushi.

"Ah! Yui-san here to eat sushi?" Simon questioned.

I gave him a small smile, "Yes, I am."

Grinning, he gently grabbed my arm and ushered me inside. Before long, I had a plate of sushi in front of me and a shot of whiskey. While many people thought that the sushi that was sold here would taste weird, it was actually delicious. I ate in silence until someone slid in the seat next to me.

"Long time no see, Yui-yui. I heard that you were back in Ikebukuro, but I had to see it myself," a familiar voice said.

Turning around, I met crimson eyes.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Izaya?" I downed my shot and placed my glass on the bench, "I saw Shizuo-san the other day. I'm assuming it was you who did that to him."

"Shizu-chan and I _are_ still having our little fights. What? Don't give me that look. You know how much I enjoy them," he smiled. Not a genuine smile. I've only ever seen four of them in my life. And honestly? They were one of the most _beautiful_ smiles I've ever seen.

"I couldn't help but noticed that you addressed me without any suffixes, and yet you called Shizu-chan 'Shizuo-san'. Why would that be?" Izaya asked, sipping his drink while keeping his eyes on me.

"I don't know what to call him any more," I answered honestly. Over the years, I've learnt that the best way to deal with Izaya is to be honest. I don't have a chance lying to him, because I'm not the best liar to begin with (as in, it's almost physically impossible because I get nervous), and Izaya, being Izaya is a observant little fuck.

"Oh? And why's that?" He questioned.

"I don't know if we have the same relationship we had back then. With you, it feels exactly the same like it did years ago. Nothing has changed. But with Shizuo-san, it feels different. What if I called him Shizuo and he asked me to call him Shizuo-san? I would rather be safe than sorry," I explained.

"Speaking of Shizu-chan do you still like him?" Izaya asked, smirking slightly.

"W-what? No!" I spluttered, my cheeks warming up.

"Ah, you're still the same. Still as shy as ever," Izaya giggled.

"Shut up."

"But it's so cute!" He pinched my cheek with one hand, tugging on it slightly. I swatted his hand away and stood up, walking out of Russian Sushi. Izaya followed a little bit behind me.

"You know Yui-yui, if I were you, I would just drop the suffix. I'm sure that Shizu-chan won't mind," Izaya told me.

"Yeah, well, you're not me. Thankfully.." I muttered.

"You're so mean to me~!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"I'm just as mean to you as you are to me," I said while gently pushing him. Izaya pouted and pushed me back. A smile crept up on my lips. I was right with what I said before; nothing had changed between us. I was incredibly thankful for this, because no matter what happened, I could always go back to Izaya. As weird as it sounds, _Izaya_ was one of my closest friends and he always will be. In fact, he was probably my closest friend at the moment. The smile slipped from my lips as I thought about it more. Shizuo used to be my other closest friend, but now..I don't know. He just seems different.

"Oh! Look what we have here.." Izaya trailed off as he gazed passed me. I turned around to see what had captured Izaya's attention.

Shizuo. Walking with a guy with..dreadlocks? I barely managed to grab Izaya's arm before he did something to Shizuo, but I tripped in the process. I always was clumsy, and Izaya knew this. Before I could fall (which would make us both fall, because I was still holding onto his arm), he intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me upright.

"I see that you're still as clumsy as ever," he murmured.

"Ew." I pulled a face and tried to untangle our fingers, but he just held mine tighter. As attractive as Izaya was, I could never see him in that light. Sure, he was sexy as hell, but he was _Izaya. _He knew this, so he liked to play around with me. Even though I didn't see him that way, I always blushed. And Izaya, being Izaya, could never let a chance to tease me pass by. So he held me closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around me so I couldn't move.

"Let's have some fun, hm? I'm sure that Shizu-chan would just _love _to see me and you together," he whispered in my ear.

"Izaya, get off me," I tried pushing him, but he wouldn't budge.

It wasn't long before I heard it.

"IZAAAYAAAAAAA!"

I was pulled to the side, just barely avoiding a street pole.

"Oh, you almost hit Yui-yui! You could've killed her!" Izaya called out to Shizuo, pulling me closer.

"What the fuck are you doing in Ikebukuro?" Shizuo ignored what Izaya said and dragged another pole out of the floor.

"I came to see Yui-yui. What does it looks like?" Izaya grinned. Shizuo finally noticed me in Izaya's arms and his cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Hey Shizuo-san," I smiled weakly and waved.

"Let go of her." Shizuo ordered Izaya. Izaya just kept smiling and tightened his arms. Shizuo grimaced and pulled his arm back, getting ready to throw the pole.

"Shizu-chan, you really don't think, do you. If you throw that at _me, _you'll hit _her_~!" Izaya giggled, twirling me around. Thinking quickly, I stomped on his foot while I was out of his grasp.

"Sorry Izaya!" I called out as I ran away behind Shizuo.

"Ah, how you hurt me so," Izaya pouted, dodging out of the way as Shizuo threw the pole, "I guess I'll be going now. See you soon, Shizu-chan, Yu-yui!"  
>I stood next to Shizuo as we watched Izaya flee the scene.<p>

"What were you doing with that _flea?" _Shizuo finally asked me, his breathing still ragged. I blinked a few times before answering.

"W-well, I finished everything that I needed to do today, so I had lunch at Russian Sushi and then Izaya just showed up," I told him. Shizuo stared at me for a moment before turning around.

"Kiyomi Yuka, isn't it?" A voice said from behind us. I turned around to where Shizuo was looking and saw the guy with dreadlocks that Shizuo was walking with before.

"Actually, my name is Kiyomi Yui. Yuka is just my stage name," I replied.

"Tanaka Tom," he said. I nodded in reply and watched as he looked at Shizuo.

"Shall we continue?" He questioned. Shizuo grunted out something that sounded like a yes and they both started to walk away before Shizuo turned back to me.

"Are you..what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I have nothing to do for the day so I'll probably just walk around for a bit and then go home," I shrugged.

"You know Yui-san, if you have nothing to do for the rest of the day, you can come with us if you want. We don't mind, right Shizuo-san?" Tom said. Shizuo shook his head.

"I wouldn't want a woman walking around Ikebukuro at night," Tom said and started to walk off.

"Oh. Uhm, okay?" I said, even though it sounded more like a question. I looked at Shizuo before we both started walking after Tom.

* * *

><p>I hope I everybody is in character.<p>

I'm sure that you guys are sick and tired of reading this at the end of each story (or chapter) you read, but please review. Also, I'm starting a new story about the Varia (I can't help it. They're so awesome!) so I don't know when I'll update this.

See you guys next time!


	5. Just Shizuo

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews so far, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Warnings: OC, OOC, short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR.

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

"You know Yui-san, if you have nothing to do for the rest of the day, you can come with us if you want. We don't mind, right Shizuo-san?" Tom said. Shizuo shook his head.

"I wouldn't want a woman walking around Ikebukuro at night," Tom said and started to walk off.

"Oh. Uhm, okay?" I said, even though it sounded more like a question. I looked at Shizuo before we both started walking after Tom.

End recap.

"So..how have you been?" I asked Shizuo was we trailed behind Tom.

"Fine. What about you?" He replied.

"Not too bad," I said. Tom walked into a hotel and Shizuo grabbed the door before it could close.

"Ah, thanks Shizuo-san," I shuffled inside the building after Tom.

"Shizuo. Just Shizuo. The -san makes me feel old," he told me. I felt a light blush rise to my cheeks as I nodded my head.

"Then I'm just Yui," I smiled slightly. We walked up to where Tom was talking to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, is Shinsui-san here?" He asked politely.

"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot give out that information," the receptionist said. Shizuo looked around the room, stopping his gaze on a man that quickly darted out of the door.

"Hey Tom-san, isn't that him there?" He pointed. Tom followed Shizuo's finger and saw the man as he peeked around the door.

"Yeah, that's him," Tom answered. They both strode out of the door and I quickly followed.

"Shinsui-san!" Tom called out. The man froze, slowly turning around.

Sweat appeared on the man's forehead, "Tom-san! What a pleasant surprise. How have you been?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders and stared blankly at the man, "Shinsui-san, it appears that you forgot your last payment."

The man's eyes darted back and forth. '_Probably looking for an escape.' _His left eye twitched as it landed on Shizuo, and they paused as they stopped on me.

"A-ah, well, you see, I forgot because it was..um..my son's been in the hospital, so I've been paying for his hospital bills. I don't have any money to pay you with because it's so expensive," he explained.

Tom paused for a second before he sighed, "You know what I hate? I hate it when pathetic old men lie about their son. I hate it when they come up with feeble excuses. I hate it when they waste my time. Shinsui-san. We know that you gambled away all of your money. What I want to know is this: how are you going to pay us?"

"Could I just have another month to gather the money?" Shinsui asked.

Tom sighed again and shook his head, "Unfortunately, my boss needs the money now. So you're going to have to find a way to come up with the money."

The man's eyes fell to the floor, but not before they landed on me again. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

"Wow! Look at that! That's amazing!" He exclaimed as he pointed behind Tom. Shizuo and Tom turned around to see what he was looking at and I saw the man dart forward out of the corner of my eye. Before I could open my mouth to say something, he covered my mouth with his hand. I felt something cool press against my neck as he slowly dragged me backwards. When Tom and Shizuo turned back, the man was holding me at the entrance of an alley way. Shizuo went to grab the nearest large object (which happened to be a door), but he stopped when the man dragged the knife across my neck, creating a shallow cut.

"Get your fucking hands off her," Shizuo snarled.

The man laughed softly, "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to walk down this alley, and I'm taking her with me. If anyone follows me, she dies." The man slowly walked backwards, taking me with him. I was shocked with his change in demeanour. He went from being a cowardly man to a hostile kidnapper in a few seconds.  
>Right before I rounded the corner, I locked eyes with Shizuo. He was staring right at me, his mouth turned down in a frown. Tom was holding his shoulder, preventing him from moving.<p>

"C'mon woman, get a move on!" The man nudged me with his knee. We reached the intersection between the alley we were in and another one, and the man pulled out his phone. He kept his knife at my throat.

"Nakato. Yeah, it's me. The bastard debt collectors just cornered me. Listen, I need you to pick me up. Meet me at the usual spot. Oh, bring the van. We have a guest," he grinned as he said the last part.

"If you value your life, put your hand against the wall," he ordered me. I complied, glaring at him the whole time.

If only looks could kill.

I heard the man press a few buttons on his phone, and then he spoke again, "How much are you willing to pay for a young woman? Blonde hair. Blue eyes. looks similar to the Kiyomi Yuka musician. Yes, of course she's healthy. We only bring you the best. " My eyes widened as I heard this and I went to turn around. I only made it half way before I felt a cloth cover the lower half of my face. Fumes flooded into my nose and mouth. The last thing I felt before I fell unconscious was a harsh blow to my side.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. I thought that it was a good (okay) spot to end the chapter. I'll try and include less dialogue in the next chapter, because I think that I use too much of it.<p>

Anyway, **I plan to update each of my stories weekly**. This SHOULD let me make longer chapters, as well as updating often. I might upload multiple chapters a week, but probably not.

See you guys later!


	6. Yay teamwork!

Warnings: OC, OOC, swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR.

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

"Nakato. Yeah, it's me. The bastard debt collectors just cornered me. Listen, I need you to pick me up. Meet me at the usual spot. Oh, bring the van. We have a guest," he grinned as he said the last part.

"If you value your life, put your hand against the wall," he ordered me. I complied, glaring at him the whole time.

If only looks could kill.

I heard the man press a few buttons on his phone, and then he spoke again, "Reiko-san, it's Shinsui. How much are you willing to pay for a young woman? Blonde hair. Blue eyes. looks similar to the Kiyomi Yuka musician. Yes, of course she's healthy. We only bring you the best. " My eyes widened as I heard this and I went to turn around. I only made it half way before I felt a cloth cover the lower half of my face. Fumes flooded into my nose and mouth. The last thing I felt before I fell unconscious was a harsh blow to my side.

End recap.

I woke when my head was slammed into something hard. My eyes fluttered open, but I couldn't see anything. I started to panic before I felt the fabric over my eyes. It took me a few seconds to notice that I was moving. Judging by the noises, I was in a car. I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out as my head collided with something, flinching when a copper taste filled my mouth.

"I think she's awake," a voice commented. It sounded like the man from before..Shinsui?

"Nakato. Deal with her," another voice rumbled. I panicked when I felt hands wrap around my neck, squeezing tightly. As much as I struggled, I couldn't get them off. As I lapsed into unconsciousness, I felt the hands around my throat disappear.

**...**

When I woke up again, the fabric over my eyes had been removed. I had a gag in my mouth and was tied to a chair, which was in a spotlight. The rest of the room was hidden in darkness.

"See, I told you Reiko-san. Not damaged at all," Shinsui said as he stepped out of the darkness. A woman joined him; she had long black hair and _bright _red lips. She stared at me as she walked around the chair, occasionally poking me.

"Hmm..she _does _appear to be fine," the woman said as she pulled my hair, "take the gag off."

Shinsui looked at her, "But she might-"

Reiko interrupted him, "Take it off. I want to hear her voice." Shinsui approached me and none too gently ripped off the gag.

As soon as it was off I spat in his face, "What the _fuck _are you doing?" Shinsui scowled as he backhanded the side of my face, so hard that I got whiplash. Reiko came into my line of vision with a smirk on her lips.

"Well well..she looks and sounds like her. Oh my, I think that this is Kiyomi Yuka! Good job Shinsui-san!" Reiko giggled, "now then, onto the matter of your payment. I'll pay you double the usual for her."

The corners of Shinsui's mouth dropped even further. "No way. She's worth at least quadruple."

Reiko smiled sweetly, "Double or I'll report you to the police."

"W-what! You can't do that! It's against the rules!" Shinsui spluttered.

Reiko grabbed the side of my face, turning my head left and right. "Shinsui-san, you should know by now that there _are _no rules. We live in reality darling, and it's about time you realise it," she explained as her nails dug into my cheek. I felt warm liquid spill from where her nails were placed. "Now then, I'll come to collect her tomorrow. I'll have your payment then." Reiko said as she walked out of the light. Shinsui waited until he heard the door slam shut before he turned to look at me.

"When I come back, me and the boys are going to have some fun with you. We might as well, since we're only being paid double," he smirked as he saw the expression on my face. He strolled out of the spotlight as well and I heard the door slam shut. A few minutes later, the sound of rowdy laughter reached my ears.

"Are you serious? Kiyomi Yuka?" A voice said as the door was opened.

"Yup."

"I can't believe that! My daughter has all of her cds!"

My gaze hardened as they stepped into the light. They all looked _repulsive._

"Mmm mmm. Just as beautiful as in the video clips," a man laughed.

"Now now, we don't want to scare her," Shinsui licked his lips. A man reached out and caressed my face. I involuntarily flinched, closing my eyes. As he continued to drag his hand down the side of my face, I shivered. His hand was sweaty, and frankly, I felt disgusting right now. As one of the men stared to unbuckle his belt, what they were going to do finally hit me. I started struggling against my bindings, but Shinsui just pulled them tighter.

Fear set in as I felt my circulation slowly being cut off.

"My turn first. I'll call you when I'm done," Shinsui told the others. They all grumbled but did what he said anyway and disappeared.

"It's a pity that Reiko-san cut your face," Shinsui said as he wiped a finger across the marks the Reiko left. When he drew his finger away, it was covered in blood. He put his finger in his mouth and slowly swirled his tongue around it, "but I guess it doesn't matter. When we're done with you, you'll be far worse. Reiko-san is going to be upset when she finds out that her _goods_ are damaged." He slowly unbuttoned my shirt, sliding it half off. I shuddered when I felt his tongue on my shoulder, licking its way up to my neck. Reaching down to my feet, he untied one of them before his hands grabbed my breasts, fondling them through my bra. He continued licking his way up to my ear, where he breathed heavily, "I'm going to fu-" Shinsui was cut off by a loud bang in the background. He let go of me and straightened up.

"What's going on?" He called out. He was answered by another loud bang and the sounds of frantic yelling. "I can't see anything out of the light," he muttered and strode over to the wall where he flicked a switch. Brightness flooded my eyes as the room lit up. After a few seconds of frantic blinking, my eyes adjusted. What I saw shocked me. Celty was holding a giant scythe and was cutting guys down without actually cutting them? Shizuo was picking up whatever he could find and throwing them at the men. Shinra was standing in the corner, cheering Celty on.

"Go my love! You can do it!" He shouted.

"Shinra! Go and check on Yui!" Shizuo roared as he threw a guy into a wall. Shinra ran over here, leaping over obstacles. As he approached, Shinsui aimed a punch at his head. Shinra squeaked and ducked, sprinting somewhere behind me. Shinsui growled and approached, threatening Shinra. When he was about to pass me, I lifted up my free foot and kicked his stomach as hard as I could. Shinsui doubled over, expelling something between a wheeze and a cuss. As he stood up, Shinra appeared behind him and hit his head with a metal pipe. He dropped to the floor and stayed there.

"Yeah! Team work!" Shinra yelled as he tried to high five me.

"Um..Shinra-san.." I trailed off.

Shinra rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "..I forgot you're tied up. Sorry Yui-san."

"It's alright," I said as he untied me. He helped me up and together we surveyed the room. Celty and Shizuo had annihilated the guys and were approaching.

"Are you okay?" Celty typed when she reached us.

"Is she alright?" Shizuo asked Shinra at the same time.

"Hang on a second," Shinra said. He turned around to me and analysed me. He lifted up my shirt and I winced when he gingerly poked my side.

"Okay. It seems that she's been cut on her face in four different places by what seems to be fingernails. She also has been asphyxiated to the point of unconsciousness, and her left side is severely bruised. The right side of her cheek is also bruised." Shinra explained, "Thankfully, no permanent damage. However, we'll need to be careful of the cuts on your face. They have the chance to scar. If you come back to our apartment, I'll begin treatment of them so they shouldn't."

I nodded my head and started to follow Celty and Shinra out of the warehouse. I stopped when I felt something grab my arm. Shizuo had grabbed my sleeve and was looking at the floor.

"Shizuo?" I questioned.

"Listen Yui..when that man was walking away with you, all I could think of how important you were," Shizuo said. He was still looking at the floor, which I was kind of glad for, because my cheeks were tinged pink. "You just came back after years of being away, and I didn't want you to disappear again."

Shizuo looked up when I uncurled his fingers from his sleeve, entwining my fingers with them instead. My cheeks were now a bright pink.

"Shizuo, I just want to-" I started but was cut off when Shinra popped his head around the door.

"Yui-san, Shizuo, now is not the time for idle chit chat!" he scolded as he walked closer," you need to get the cuts treated right away so they don't get infected!" Shinra grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Shizuo was pulled along too because I didn't let go of his hand.

A smile came to my face as I realised he hadn't let go either.

* * *

><p>AN: In the next chapter the plot will start! Woo! I have it all basically planned out.

Exciting.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.

See you soon!


	7. Heiwajima Kasuka

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Shinra asked as I got ready to leave.<p>

I gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"But anything could happen! What if you get attacked on the way? Or hit by a bus? Or-"

"Shinra-san. Really. I'll be fine."

Shinra hesitated before responding, "Alright then. Call one of us," he gestured to him and Celty, "when you get home. So we know that you're safe."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Shinra-san, Celty-san. I'll talk to you soon," I waved as I left. Since it was a nice day, I had decided to walk instead of driving. It took me roughly twenty minutes to walk to the police station. The sliding doors opened and I went to the receptionist.

"Hello. I'm Kiyomi Yui," I told the woman. She nodded at me before typing into her computer.

"Oh, you're here for the identifying session, correct?" She asked me.

I nodded, politely smiling.

"Right this way please," she said as she stood up. I followed her as we walked through a labyrinth of corridors.

..Okay, so maybe it wasn't a labyrinth. I just lost track of where we were going.

"Risaka-san, Kiyomi Yui is here," she said to an officer, before bowing and leaving.

The officer turned around to see me.

"Ah, Kiyomi-san. I was wondering when you would get here," he said.

"Sorry. I would've been here sooner but my..doctor said that I should rest for a few days," I explained.

"Don't worry about it. That woman really did a number on your face," he gestured to the nail marks Reiko had left.

I shrugged in response. "Now then, we found a number of unconscious men at the scene. One of them, Shinsui Haruki, gave us details about his employers appearance to minimize his jail sentence. We've found ten women matching his description," Risaka explained, "If you look through this window here, you'll be able to see them."

I followed his finger and saw a line of women in the room next door. My eyes trailed along them, looking for one woman in particular. She was second last. Long black hair. Bright red lips. Reiko.

"That's her. Reiko-san." I told the officer. He nodded and motioned to some guards. They entered the room and walked towards Reiko, hand cuffing her hands. They started to lead her from the room, but before they left, Reiko locked eyes with me.

"You. This isn't over. I'll remember you. You're as good as dead, bitch!" She spat. My face remained impassive as I turned to Risaka. "Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes. Your doctor gave an official statement, so you can leave," he said.

"Thank you, Risaka-san," I said before I left. I was wondering around the corridors, looking for a way out. Eventually, the receptionist came and lead me out.

**[...]**

After wandering around for a bit, I ended up on a bridge that was above the train railway. I found it a few days ago and it's quickly becoming one of my favourite spots; it was just so peaceful. People thought that since it was overlooking the railway, it would be really loud, but it wasn't. Pulling out my phone, I texted Celty.

_'Celty-san. I identified Reiko-san at the police station and now I'm just walking around Ikebukuro. I'll talk to you later.'_

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed. I opened up the text message and read it.

_'Alright. Stay safe!'_

Sighing, I closed my eyes and touched the nail marks on my cheek. They were healing slowly and they were still tender.

"Yui." A voice said behind me. Startled, I flailed and then turned around. Brown eyes met blue eyes.

"K-Kasuka? What are you doing here?" I questioned when I had calmed down.

"Donna-san sent me to find you," he said in his monotone voice.

"Oops..I forgot to tell her I was done at the police station," I trailed off.

"She told me to remind you of the recording today," he drawled.

"Okay. Are you coming?" I asked. Sometimes Kasuka would come and watch me perform. He nodded in response and we started walking. The recording studio was ten minutes away from my new found spot. Just before we entered the door, Kasuka gently rook hold of my arm. He carefully placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in close to inspect the nail marks.

"So this is what Reiko-san did?" He murmured. After seeing the questioning look he sent me, he continued. "Shizuo sent me an email."

Shizuo?

Why did Shizuo tell Kasuka?

A flash went off, coming from the left. It was followed my multiple flashes.

"Shit. Paparazzi." I muttered. Kasuka ushered me inside and I quickly followed.

"Ah, Hanejima-dono, Kiyomi-dono! So good to see you again!" A woman welcomed us. I opened my mouth but before I could reply, I was dragged away by Donna.

"Yui-san, you already know the song that you need to sing. It'll be the theme song for Heiwajima-san's new movie, so give it your best! You'll find the lyrics on the stand," she said while pushing me into a room. I walked over to the stand and picked up the sheet of music. I read over it and practised it a few times, before signalling that I was ready to start. The red light showing that it was recording blinked on. The music started and I waited for my cue.

_'Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light._  
><em>Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over.<em>  
><em>Battles we can win, our struggle lies within.<em>  
><em>Will we live to greet the dawn?<em>  
><em>Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you.<em>  
><em>Promise me one day that peace shall reign.'<em>

Donna came in with tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful! You're truly inspiring!"

I shook my head smiling. She is always so dramatic.

She took my hand and chimed, "Now then, how about we get some coffee and you can tell me about your boy troubles?"

* * *

><p>..So so so sorry for the late update. I feel so behind on everything, and for good reason. Nothing really happened in this chapter, and I feel terrible. Gah.<p>

;_;

My sincerest apologies. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.

Oh, and if you were wondering why Kasuka was called Hanejima, that's the name his fans call him. And the song that was sung was Serah's theme from FFXIII.

See you next time! As always, please review.


	8. The only information broker

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara.

Warnings: OOC.

* * *

><p>"So this Shizuo is Kasuka-san's brother?" Donna asked, sipping her coffee. I nodded my head in reply while staring out the window, watching the people go by.<p>

"And you used to like Shizuo?"

Nod.

"And you like him now?"

Nod.

"Oh, this is so exciting! My little Yui-san is finally _growing into a woman!_ I could cry from joy! Don't worry my delicate flower, Donna will be here to guide you," she gushed in an almost offensively high pitched voice.

Wincing, I made shushing motions with my hands, "Donna-san, quiet! Do you want the whole world to know?"

She put a finger to her lips, pondering the question. "Actually, I could get a lot of money if I spilled the beans on who the famous Kiyomi Yuka has a crush on.." She trailed off. My jaw dropped. I spluttered, unable to believe that she would sell me out.

"Just kidding! Jeez, you should see your face right now. I would never sell you out for money! Besides, I could probably earn more if I stayed as your manager," she said, muttering the last bit under her breath.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," I replied with a slight smile, "And now, if you don't mind, I need to get going." I drained the rest of my coffee, stood up and stretched.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned something about going to see Orihara-san," she commented as she gathered her things. A frown appeared on my face. I couldn't tell Donna that Izaya was (probably) the one who had me kidnapped. At least, he had given them information about me. As far as I knew, he was the only information broker in Ikebukuro. If Donna knew, she would try and get him arrested. I knew how that would go. Nobody arrests Orihara Izaya. _Nobody_. She would probably end up being kidnapped, or worse. Besides, Izaya was still my friend.

"-Anyway, I'll see you in a few days. Don't forget!" Donna said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face. She waved goodbye and then skipped out of the shop. I followed behind her at a slow pace. I knew that I was procrastinating, but I didn't care. I wandered through the streets, taking the long way to Izaya's house. When I reached the corner of his street, I heard a voice call out to me, "Yui-yui, what are you doing here?" I spun around and watched Izaya walk over to me.

"You know why I'm here," I said, trying to stay calm.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, feigning innocence. Breathing out slowly, I leant against the wall.

"I know that you have some connection to the men that kidnapped me," I told him. He grinned and joined me against the wall.

"I'm glad to see that you have some intelligence," he commented, "even if you are lacking the malicious intent that you need to become like me."

I ignored his comment and glared at him. "Listen _Whorihara," _I hissed, calling him the nickname that I used when we were younger, when I was angry at him, "I don't really care that you had me kidnapped. I expected you to do something low like that. I wasn't scarred, physically and mentally, so it doesn't matter. I just want to know why."

Izaya smirked, "Why do you think?"

I stared blankly at him. Sighing, he pretended to inspect his nails, "Who do I hate, more then anyone else in the world?" I blinked a few times, unable to believe that he did this because of, "Shizuo. But why? What were you hoping to accomplish?" I asked.

"What I've been trying to do all these years. I want to hurt Shizu-chan. I want to _break _him. Judging by how he acts around you, I thought that maybe having you kidnapped would do that," he explained.

"You know Izaya, after all these years, I still don't understand why you hate Shizuo so much," I said.

Izaya narrowed his eyes. "Because he's an imbecile. That stupid ape always manages to get in the way. No matter how fun I find our games to be, the irritation over rules the exhilaration. He deserves to die. Which is why I'm going to get rid of him."

My eyes widened. I knew that Izaya hated Shizuo, but to get rid of him? A world without Shizuo? My heart gave a painful squeeze. That would be..unbearable. Losing Shizuo once was bad enough, and that was only when I had moved. But again? And Izaya was suggesting this? My hands clenched together into fists.

"Izaya, I don't want to _ever _hear that again. You may hate Shizuo, but that doesn't mean that he deserves to die. Nobody does. Especially not Shizuo, who is one of the kindest men that I've ever met. I know that you guys hurt each other on a daily basis, but if you ever seriously injure Shizuo, you'll lose your only friend besides Shinra. I'll also invest every single one of my resources into hunting you down and making sure you pay," I growled.

"Ohh, look at you, getting so defensive over Shizu-chan! And I thought that we were friends," he giggled.

Scowling, I replied, "We _are _friends, and we will remain so as long as you want."

Izaya just pushed himself off the wall and started laughing. Actual laughs, not the ones that he usually does. His eyes were closed, he held his sides and his body shuddered, unable to contain his amusement. My eyes darkened and I swung my fist at his cheek as hard as I could. The resounding _thud _it made was quite satisfying. Izaya stopped laughing, his hair covering his eyes. I just watched him, wary of what he was going to do. Faster then I could see, Izaya pulled out his knife and held it against my throat, pushing me back against the wall.

"That was a pretty good punch you got in," he whispered, still looking down. I just started at him. "You know, I always liked this side of you," he continued, "It's so fascinating."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him. He smiled slightly and drew his knife across my throat.

"I could kill you-" he started.

"But what would that accomplish?" I finished. His smile grew as he looked up and his eyes met mine.

"It's been a long time since you finished my sentence," he said, "As annoying as it is, I kind of missed it." We stayed like that for a few more minutes; just staring into each others eyes. Waiting for the other to make the first move. Izaya broke the silence, "Oh look. Your prince charming is here to save you," he murmured. Before I could ask what he meant, he danced away from me, just avoiding being hit by a vending machine.

"IZAYAAAAAA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN IKEBUKURO?" Shizuo boomed from down the street.

"I was just having a lovely chat with Yui-yui. Not that it concerns you of course," Izaya replied. Shizuo frown grew bigger as he saw me pressed up against the wall.

"What were you doing with Yui?" He asked, striding closer. Izaya just shrugged and drew in closer in me.

Shizuo barred his teeth while ripping a pole out of the floor. "Stay away from her." He warned.

"Or what?" Izaya asked, "I'm allowed to have a little fun with her if I want to."

Shizuo scowled and threw the pole at Izaya, who dodged it. Izaya pouted and hid his knife in his pocket, "Now then, as much as I would love to stay a talk, I have places to be, people to see. Ta-ta, Yui-yui, Shizu-chan!"

And with that, Izaya darted away. Shizuo started after him, but then stopped when he glanced at me.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked, checking over me. I shook my head and silence fell over us, until Shizuo broke it.

"..Do you want to get dinner?"

* * *

><p>Well..Uhm..This chapter is really late.<p>

..I apologise. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. I hope you enjoyed.

As always, please review. I'm grateful for all of the reviews that I've gotten so far.

See you next time!


	9. Dinner date

A/N: Comma abuse. Sorry guys. Can't help it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara.

* * *

><p>The noise of other conversations reigned as Shizuo and I ate in comfortable silence. After I agreed to getting dinner with Shizuo, he took me to Russian Sushi. I wouldn't call it dinner though, it was early in the morning. Maybe breakfast?<br>When we finished, Shizuo insisted on paying for the meal.

"But I'll feel bad!" I told him, a frown on my face.

"And I'll feel even worse if you don't let me pay," he replied. We continued arguing about it for a few more minutes, until Shizuo said, "Please Yui. I'll feel like a terrible person if you pay." His voice was slightly softer then it was before. I searched his face, looking for something. I don't know what. My heart tightened when I looked at his eyes; pain was prominent in their depths. I slowly nodded and allowed him to pay for the meal. As we left the cafe, I slipped my hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. His hand tightened around mine in response, and a small smile appeared on my face. It grew when I saw that Shizuo was grinning. We kept walking until we came across a park. I stopped walking.

Shizou turned around and sent me a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

I tugged on his hand to pull him nearer. "Nothing. I'm just enjoying myself," I explained.

We stared at each other before Shizuo broke the silence. "Listen, Yui. I really..I mean.." he cut himself off, closing his eyes and grimacing. A sigh escaped his lips before he leaned closer, tilting his head. My eyes fluttered shut and my grip on his hand tightened. The gap between our lips got smaller and smaller, until less than an inch remained. His warm breath tickled as it fanned across my face.

"Yui-san!" A loud voice called out. Startled, I jerked away from Shizuo, tripping over a rock in the process. My hand was still in Shizuo's, allowing him to steady me.

"Evening Yui-san, Heiwajima-san!" the voice continued happily. I turned around and spotted the source of the voice; Kida.

"Ah, evening Kida-kun," I replied. Shizuo just nodded at Kida. My cheeks heated up when I thought of what Shizuo and I were about to do, what Kida would have seen.

"I didn't know that you two were together?" Kida asked while looking at our hands.

"Oh..um.." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. Were we together? I mean, I liked Shizuo. A lot. And I'm assuming that he liked me, because we were holding hands. And we were about to kiss.

Shizuo just rubbed the back of his head, sending me a questioning look. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Ahahahaha! Well, you better watch out Heiwajima-san, because she might just fall for me! Ladies love me!" Kida said. What made me wince was the awkward laugh that he gave.

Shizuo just scowled and tightened his grip on my hand.

Kida's face lost some of it's color and he quickly added, "Just a joke, Heiwajima-san! Don't worry about it, I won't steal her away from you! Anyway, I better be going. It was nice seeing you! I might drop by some time soon, Yui-san. I really want to have a private performance. Bye!"

Sighing, I turned to Shizuo. "You could've been a little bit nicer. I'm pretty sure that you scared him." Shizuo just shrugged and continued walking. Eventually we reached a bridge. It was over looking a main road, but it was really quiet because of the time. Shizuo slowed down and stopped walking, choosing to lean against the railing instead.

"Yui."

"Hm?"

He inhaled deeply before he continued. "I've known you basically for as long as I can remember. I've always considered you my best friend, but it wasn't until you moved away that I realised that I thought of you as something more. By then, it was too late. I tried contacting you, but it never worked. Eventually, I gave up. I was incredibly surprised when Kasuka said that he had gotten in touch. From what I heard, you were really happy. I didn't want to ruin it for you, so I tried to forget about you. It kind of worked. But then when you came back.. all of my feelings came back. So I just want you to know that I-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. He immediately started kissing me back, hands sliding down to rest on my hips. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Shizuo, I like you. A lot," I told him. He smiled and pulled me closer.

"I like you a lot too." He crashed his lips back into mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pressing my body to his. No awkward A frame for us. He grinned into the kiss, moving one of his hands to cradle my head. I jumped when my phone went off, the obnoxious ringtone showing that it was Donna. Shizuo ended the kiss but wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a gentle hug. Fumbling around in my pocket, I eventually managed to pull out my phone.

"What is it, Donna-san?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"I was just calling to make sure that you remember that you have an important project coming up with Hanejima-san!" Donna paused, "Are you okay? You sound a little out of breath."

I gave a nervous laugh, "Yes, I'm fine, and I do remember. But you know, most people would call at a reasonable time. Not one in the morning."

"Well, you know me, I'm not most people. Anyway, I'll leave you be now. Morning Yui-san!" She sang.

"Morning isn't a goodbye.." I muttered as I put my phone away.

"What did you say?" Shizuo asked.

I smiled at him as I lay my head on his chest. "It doesn't matter."

Shizuo just grinned and took my hand in his. "I should probably get you home now," he mused.

I laughed, nodding my head in agreement. Before we started walking, I pulled him into one more kiss. Just before our lips met (and all coherent thoughts disappeared), a single girly thought slipped through my mind. I almost giggled at the thought of it; it was such a school girl thought.

_I really like Shizuo's kisses._

* * *

><p>The awkward A frame, in case anyone doesn't know, is the gap between the bodies when two people kiss. It looks like an A and it's just so uncomfortable!<p>

Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update. School has started again, and when the coolest day of the week is 34 degrees, you really don't want to spend your time on your laptop writing. Especially when you don't have aircon. You want to spend it in the pool. Which is what I did.

But again, sorry guys T_T

I hope you liked the chapter. Shizuo and Yui finally kissed :D

As always, please review! They're basically my bribes.


	10. The star couple!

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. Obviously.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Yui-san!" Donna sang as I walked into the room, "welcome! Nice to see you again~"<p>

I gave her a warm smile, "Afternoon Donna-san, Kasuka."

Kasuka gave me a welcoming nod. Donna pouted, "How come you call me Donna_-san _but Hanejima-san is just Kasuka?"

"I can call you Donna if you want," I told her as I sat down next to Kasuka on the lounge.

Donna's face lit up as she beamed, "Oh, that would be lovely! I can just feel a new level of closeness as our bond increases from work mates to friendship, why-"

Kasuka cut her off. "Donna-san."

Donna blinked a few times before grinning, "Oh, right. Yui- can I call you Yui?" Upon seeing my nod, she continued, "You're going to be filming a movie with Hanejima-san! Isn't that exciting?!"

It took a few seconds before the news hit me. When it did, a small frown appeared on my face, "..Acting? In a movie? But why? The only things I've acted in are television commercials and guest appearances.." I trailed off.

"Exactly! It's time to broaden your horizons! Hanejima-san's manager contacted me a few months ago and questioned if you were okay with acting. I, of course, said yes! So we discussed it, and eventually, decided that you two would star in a movie together!" Donna explained, her tone far too bubbly to be talking about something mundane as careers.

"..Alright then," I said, making eye contact with Kasuka. The corner of his lip lifted up a _tiny _bit, so I knew that he was amused. Or happy. I don't know. It's hard to tell with Kasuka.

Donna caught my attention when she handed me a large pile of papers all bundled together, "This is the script! We start filming in two months, so you have until then to get it memorized!"

I opened my mouth to protest but Donna cut me off, "Now, I know that's a short time. But the director is in charge of another film, so this needs to be finished as soon as possible. I believe in you, Yui!" Kasuka patted my shoulder, showing his support.

"Okay, I guess. I'll try my hardest."

"Great! The only other thing you have to do before we start filming the movie is going on a tour with Hanejima-san! Now, I need to go, but I expect you to memorize all of the script. If you don't, I'll be very disappointed. You won't like me when I'm disappointed.." Donna trailed off, ominous. I shuddered as I felt the negative vibes she was sending towards me. But the scarier thing was that she immediately smiled afterwards and bounced out of the room, only to stop at the door. "Oh, and Yui, you might want to check the magazines.."

And with that, she left.

"Check the magazines? What does she mean?" I pondered out loud. Kasuka gave me a _look _before he gave me a magazine.

'_What was that look for..?'_

My jaw dropped when I saw the front page.

'Yuhei and Yui: the star couple.' Followed by photos of Kasuka and me.

My first thought was, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEEEEEE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!"

I know. Very eloquent of me. My next thought was,

_'Oh shit, Shizuo.'_

"Oh god, Kasuka, where did this even _come _from?!" I said, my tone rising from my distress.

_'Shizuo might think that Kasuka and I are dating. Jesus, he might think that I'm _cheating _on him! Wait, no, Shizuo's used to having a famous brother, Shizuo _himself _is famous! So he should just ignore the media..right?'_

"Yui." Kasuka's calm voice interrupted my train of thought. Now that we were alone, he had dropped his charade full of emotion and had gone back to being..well..basically a robot. "Calm down."_  
><em>

I noticed that my breathing had steadily become heavier and I tried to calm myself down. After a few minutes, my breathing had gone back to normal. Good. I had probably freaked Kasuka out.

My eyes drifted to the floor as I apologized, "Sorry Kasuka..I just..didn't expect this. I mean, I know that the media gossips, but this? Seriously?"

A warm hand ruffled my hair as Kasuka stood up. "Don't worry about it."

And with that, he left.

I sat there for the next few minutes, pondering what I should do. I couldn't call Shizuo, he was at work. There was no way I could talk to Izaya about something like this. Donna is working as well. That leaves..Celty?

That means Shinra too.

..Oh god.

**[...]**

I frantically pressed the doorbell, too impatient to be polite. Besides, it was Shinra and Celty. As if they would care.

Shinra's voice drifted through the closed door. "Alright, alright, calm down! I know I'm well sought after, but this is just ridiculous." He flung the door open. "Have you ever heard of pati-" He cut himself off when he saw who it was.

"Yo, Shinra."

"Oh, Yui-chan! Welcome! Come inside! Oh, I was just talking to my beloved Celty about you. We both missed you, so I was thinking of calling you to see if.." Shinra ranted. I blocked out his rambling as I walked further into their apartment, seeking out Celty. She found me first.

"Yui-san! How nice to see you," I read from the screen that was shoved in front of my face.

Grabbing her arm, I pulled her towards the couch and sat down. "Oh, Celty-san, I'm so glad to see you. You don't even know. I need to talk to you about something."

Celty backspaced and typed something new. "What is it?"

Glancing around, I made sure that Shinra wasn't listening. He was talking to himself in the kitchen while he made some coffee and..is that cake?  
>What the hell? Why is Shinra making cake while wearing..<p>

...

...

Is that..

..A pink..apron..

Celty's phone broke my line of vision. "Yui-san, please ignore Shinra."

"I'll try my best, but honestly, it might prove difficult. But I digress. Um, three days ago, Shizuo and I went on..I guess you could call it a date-"  
>At this, Celty squirmed in her seat. Excitement, maybe? "-and we kissed a few times-" Celty took my hand and squeezed it "-I was at work this morning, oh, by the way, I'm going to star in a movie with Kasuka. Isn't that exciting? Anyway, my agent, Donna, mentioned that I should check the magazines and such. I did, and it said that Kasuka and I are dating-" Celty held my hand harder "-and now I don't know what to do. I mean, Shizuo should know that the media lies, but I'm still super worried. Obviously. I mean, who wouldn't be?" I gave a nervous laugh as I finished.<p>

Celty sat there for a few moments before she began typing furiously. "You should tell Shizuo-san. Personally. Imagine if you were in his situation. How would you feel and what would you be thinking? He is used to bad publicity, but you need to clarify this. As strong as Shizuo-san is on the outside, he can be easily hurt on the inside by the people he holds dear."

After I finished reading, I nodded and stood up. "I'll go do that now. Thanks, Celty-san. Please tell Shinra-kun that something came up and I had to leave. And..I know that this is asking a lot, but can you please keep it a secret and not tell anyone?"  
>Celty just pretended to zip her lips together as she waved me goodbye.<p>

"Thank you so much. Bye Celty-san."

I was thinking furiously as I walked outside of their apartment building. _'How would I explain it to Shizuo? Do I just state it bluntly, or do I try and be careful? Celty-san did say that he can be easily hurt..Ah, I don't know!'_

"Yuiiiiiiiiii~! Oh, it feels so nice to drop that honorific!" Donna's chirpy voice caught my attention._  
><em>

"Donna? What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you know that I was here?" I questioned once I saw her. She was standing outside a sleek black car, holding the door open for, presumably, me.

"The tabloids, of course, silly!" She answered in a singsong voice as I got into the car.

That didn't answer my first question. "But why are you here?"

A smile lit up Donna's face. "Why, we're going on your tour!"

"What?! Right now?!" My face paled. I needed to tell Shizuo! And I didn't have his phone number!

"Yes, didn't I tell you that we were leaving this afternoon?"

"No, you didn't! Donna, I have things to do! Important, _real people _things!"

"And your tour isn't a real people thing? I'm sorry Yui, but we can't reschedule. We're already running twenty minutes late. Whatever you have to do is just going to have to wait until we get back."

_'But, but, Shizuo!'_

Donna continued, her tone still as happy as before, "You'll be promoting the movie that's going to come out. We're going to be traveling around the world separately from Hanejima-san for a month, but you're going to meet up in the second month to do some duo promoting. It's going to be soooo fun! Speaking of Hanejima-san, his agent and I have been talking. Oh, well, obviously we have, but about the whole star couple thing! Anyway, we thought that it was best that you and Hanejima-san actually pretend to be a couple! We put it forward to the director of the movie, and he wholeheartedly agreed. The movie you're going to be acting in is a romance anyway, so why not make the character's feelings feel more realistic?"

She continued talking about how she had arranged for us to have a five star hotel and all that, but I didn't care. Donna always gets the best. Besides, I had a more pressing issue at hand.

What was I going to do about Shizuo?

* * *

><p>AN: ._. I am so, so so so so sorry.

And what's worse is that I can't give you a definite time for the next update. I'll try my best, but..*sobs*

..Please tell me what you think of the plot? Things are getting serious now..I feel like I have too much dialogue.

..*Continues sobbing in corner*


End file.
